DeLorean Time Machine
You Maybe looking for the Character DMC 12 Brown. The DeLorean Time Machine was a Time Machine built out of a 1981 DMC-12 DeLorean in 1985. DMC 12 Brown was created when the DeLorean was struck by lightning in 1955 sending Emmet Brown & The DeLorean to 1885, Creating a Temporal Duplicate that was sent to 2025 & Giving Birth to DMC 12 Brown & sending him to an unknown date. The Second DeLorean (M&MOH) A Second DeLorean Time Machine was used as The Main Transportation By Maisy, Sarge & Lightning McQueen When they went on Holiday in Canberra, Australia. They Used it to travel to many sights at Canberra, including Questionland (Questacon) & The Museum. The DeLorean Was involved in a Big Chase with the police when Maisy prank called 911. The Car was driven to Walmart was the engine turned over and died, The engine stalled which gave enough time for the police to catch up with them. It is unknown if this car was a DeLorean Replica or a Real-Time machine. During the Scene were the gang is being shot at after leaving Walmart, Sarge could have been attempting to drive 88 Miles Per Hour but failed to which resulted in a big crashed, however, The DeLorean 'did '''in-fact actually drive past 88 meaning that it isn't a time machine. The DeLorean later crashed and was destroyed which forced the gang to quickly travel back to the Mater's Drunk Tales universe. If the Delorean is a time machine then the car could have not traveled through time because the Time Circuits could have been off or there was no Power source to power the Flux Capacitor. New DeLorean time machine ''Main Article: New DeLorean time machine The DeLorean was rebuilt with added features, including new audio receptive time circuits, The ability to fold into a compact suitcase-sized box and seat warmers. The greatest improvement of the New DeLorean was the addition of spatial displacement, which allowed the car to travel not only through time but to any location on Earth. Trivia * In Maisy & McQueen On Holiday Part I: Hide & seek Gone too serious, The DeLorean Doesn't have it's Famous Gull-Wing Doors and is blue. This is because the car the producers own isn't a DeLorean. ** Even a Joke about this is made In EP18 Lightning McQueen Visits Krispy Kreme Doughnuts When Lighting Says " I love those Gull-Wing doors, That's totally Gull-Wing ". Gallery A0938561-4ADC-4F12-AEA1-D18993E5F011.jpeg|The DeLorean during ' The Big Case ' DeLorean At Walmart.jpeg|The DeLorean parked at Walmart. DeLorean at Mcdonald’s Hotel.jpeg|The DeLorean at McDonald's Hotel. 52CCFF52-E9F3-4AF7-8B60-D45597BB0F09.jpeg|Sarge Floors the DeLorean During the Intro/Big Chase DTMI.jpeg|Interior of the DeLorean DTMPII.jpeg DTMPIII.jpeg|The DeLorean from Back To The Future Part III (Not shown in the series) DTMPIWH.jpeg|The DeLorean from Back To The Future (Not shown in the series) DTMPI.jpeg|The DeLorean from Back To The Future Part I With the Pole & Hook (Not shown in the series) Appearances * Maisy & McQueen On Holiday Part I: Hide & seek Gone too serious * Maisy & McQueen On Holiday Part II: Exploring Random Stuff * Maisy & McQueen On Holiday Part III: QuestionLand * Maisy & McQueen On Holiday Part IV: Happy New Year 2019 * Maisy & McQueen On Holiday Part V Finale: The Big Chase Category:Human World Category:Transportation Category:DMC's Creations